Acceptation
by Kyran3399
Summary: AU, Aeria Ugashia holder of a dark past and a deep secret meets someone just like her and soon becomes friends, and a story of adventure starts with demons, friends and Ramen? Strongish Naruto, Somewhat nice Kyuubi, Sauske Au-ish, Character I made up.


**(Hey I'm new and have been reading alot of Naruto fanfiction, I never thought I was gonna publish this so for all the writers with experience and such or even new people, If you would review and tell me if I made any mistakes or if you think anything needs to be changed or even your thoughs that would be awesome! Just don't be to harsh, and I will warn a head of time I have a plot going but I maybe take some time uploading new stories and if the chapters are good im sorry :/ but read and tell me what you think! :D)**

Acception

"Students, today we have a new person joining us." said Iruka motioning for the person to come in, which is when I walked in. I looked around a bit nervous, I started playing with my hands and looked around. I was wearing a purple dress that wrapped around me with a fishnet under shirt and black spandex shorts and black shoes. My strawberry hair was down falling to the middle of my shoulder blades. My green eyes looked around the room; I saw a girl with pink hair look at me then focus on a boy with black hair in a duck butt style. The girl sitting next to her had blonde hair and was also looking at the same boy. There was a boy with pineapple hair and a boy with a dog on his head. A girl with a dark black purple hair and a boy with a cloak on with shades, even a very...thick boned boy. Then my eyes found a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, he even head whisker like marks on his cheeks. "Introduce yourself to the class." Iruka said with a smile. "A-Ano...my name is Aeria Ugashia..." I said a bit shy. I don't trust new people; I came from Kumo but was treated badly. I understood why, people were afraid of me because of what I held. "Go and sit down in a free seat." Iruka said smiling again, I walked and sat down in an empty seat next to the blonde boy. Everybody seemed a bit shocked that I did truth be told he looked nice and had a sunny personality around him, little did I know how close we would become. "Hi." I said sitting down, "H-hi" he said a bit shocked. "My names Aeria, what's yours?" I asked holding out my hand. "My names Naruto, you better remember that name cuz I'm gonna be the Hokage someday!" he said shaking my hand. I giggled and said "Well I will look forward to that day. Class started and Iruka was teaching about some sort of chakra exercises they do. I could see Naruto looked bored, I smiled to myself, 'he is a lot like me.' I thought. When lunch came everybody went outside, I grabbed my lunch and headed out. A few people came up and introduced themselves, I met Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino. The girl with dark hair looked shy so I introduced myself to her and found out her name is Hinata. I saw Naruto sitting by himself under the tree; nobody was even looking in his direction. I walked over to him aware of the few watching me. "Hi Naruto, do you mind if I eat lunch with you?" I asked, "Sure." he said with a faint blush on his face. "Thanks." I said sitting down. "So what do you have to eat?" he asked. "Only te best food ever, given by the gods." I said. He looked at me curiously, "Where's your lunch?" I asked. "I-ah don't have any." he said a bit shy. "That's okay! I'll share." I said pulling out some miso soup with ramen. I divided it in half and gave it to him. "Ramen, the food of the gods." I said handing him the extra chopsticks I always bring. "Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me." he said slurping down his noodles fast. I slurped mine just as fast. He burped then blushed "G-Gomen" he said, I burped to and blushed furiously, he started to laugh and I giggled. We did that every day, we would eat lunch together and became really good friends. I was walking home from the academy when I heard shouts and a plea. I looked around the corner and saw Naruto getting beaten by a mob. "DIE DEMON!" they were all shouting. I ran towards Naruto and blacked the path with my arms stretched out so they couldn't reach him anymore. "STOP IT!" I yelled. "This isn't any of your business, outsider." they were all saying. I ignored them and yelled "Don't hurt my friend!" they started whispering stuff like "I bet she is a demon lover" "we should get her instead." and things like that. I got into a fighting stance and prepared to fight. They mob just turned around walking away, I quickly ran to Naruto's side and helped him home. He was knocked out cold, I took of his clothes and cleaned him up then his wounds and dressed them. I found a tee shirt and pants in his closet and put him I those then laid him in bed and put the covers up to his chest. I looked around and saw how trashed it was, I cleaned it up and washed the dishes and eventually his house was clean again. I even did laundry for him, 'Just like me.' I thought. 'Kitten, are you going to tell him?" a voice said in my head. 'No not yet Nibi-chan, not until he finds out what he has.' I said to her back. 'Fair enough kitten.' she said disappearing when he started to wake. Naruto say up and looked around, he looked at himself and around his clean home and then saw I sitting in a chair practically passed out next to him. "A-Aeria?" he asked confused. I shot up and hugged him saying "Naruto you're okay! I thought something really bad happened." I could tell he was blushing I sat back down in my chair and asked him "Why was there a mob after you?" he looked down and I understood. I put a hand on his shoulder and said "I understand what you're going through; everybody is ignoring you beating you and looking at you like your trash." I started with tears in my eyes thinking of my childhood. "I had the same childhood you did, heck I was living in the streets since I was 5, but I want you to understand one thing. That was in the past, us lonelys have to stick together!" I said smiling. "I am here now and I am never going away, and no matter what anybody says, Naruto you are one of my most precious people I know and i will always help." I finished smiling. I saw his shoulders shaking and he looked up at me with tears streaming down his face. "Do- do you really mean all that?" he asked. I nodded and hugged him while he cried. "I have a question though" he looked at me after breaking the hug "What is it?" he asked. "Do you mind...if I stay with you? I don't have anywhere to live and I could help you around here too." I said looking at the floor playing with my hands. "Of course you can!" Naruto said. He got out of bed and showed me to a room I didn't see, "You can have this room!" he said. "Thank you so much." I said going in and looking around. "Hehehe, sorry it's not much." he said stray hung the back of his head. "No? It's perfect." I said. I started living with Naruto and even helped him with class and stuff. "Hey! Naruto!" I said running to the tree and sat down with him. "Here, I brought you some ramen." I said handing to him. "Thanks, we should go to Ayame-chans ramen place later!" he said "Okay!" I was about to start eating when the boy with a dog, Kiba came over. "Hey, outsider." he said, I flinched and looked up. "H-Hai?" I asked. "Spar with me...I lost a bet so I had to spat with you." he said looking a bit down. I smiled and said "That's fine! I understand and will gladly accept." I said standing up and brushing myself off. "Excuse me Naruto I'll be back." Naruto nodded and I headed to the ring with Kiba. "Just tijutsu?" he asked and I nodded. He got in his fighting stance which looked animalistic, I got in mine. I was balanced evenly and gracefully like a swan my fighting is usually gracefully like as I've herd. Everybody came over to see te 'outsider' fight. Kiba charged at him and threw a punch, I moved on my feet and avoided. He kept throwing punches kicks and I "danced" around him. My hand shot out and hit a his body, I aimed for preasure oints that would disable him, but not comepletly. His style was very animalistic, 'To be expected from the Inuzuka clan.' I thought. He gots shots on me too, and they were rough, but it ended when I hit the pressure point behind his neck and he collapsed. I righted myself and brushed the dirt off me. I went back to Naruto and explained that my fighting focuses on closing off pressure points rendering the fighter useless. He nodded in understanding and we were called in for class. When class got out we walked around town, I told him I would meet him at the ramen place and he went off. I stopped in a weapons store and purchased a lot of kuni and shuriken, sealing scrolls and other things. I was gonna train with Naruto and help him and myself, I had a feeling he would find out soon about the Kyuubi in him. I walked out with the supplies sealed into one scroll and put it away, then walked to the ramen stand. I saw Naruto and sat next to him. "Hello Naruto, sorry I took so long." I sad sitting down. He laughed and said "it's okay I waited until you came to eat." I blushed a bit when a lady came up "Hello how can I help you? Oh hey Naruto how are you?" she asked. "The usual and te same for Aeria-chan too." I blushed a bit when he called me that. "Are you Aeria?" she asked me. I nodded and said "Aeria Ugashia, it's a pleasure to meet you." she went back and brought out the food. We ate then paid for our food and left. The next day at school was the gennin exam, I almost cried when Naruto said he failed. He also said he had a secret make up exam. He left to go do it; I was walking out when I heard Mizuki-sensei talking. "I can't believe he fell for it, that demon is gonna get me the forbidden scroll." he said laughing. I gasped and he saw me, I started to run and he chased after me. I had to find Naruto, I had to tell him. I could hear Naruto from the outside of the woods and raced in, I felt a hand grip my shoulder and spin me around. Mizuki caught me and tied me up throwing me over his shoulder and head towards Naruto. I started kicking and screaming, "NARUTO! NARUTO!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs hoping he would hear me. Mizuki-sensei hid me in my neck and I became numb, 'damn, he hit the pressure point' I thought. "Naruto there you are!" Mizuki said. "Mizuki-sensei I did it I did exactly what you told me too!" I heard Naruto say. "Mizuki-sensei why is Aeria-chan on your shoulder?" he asked concerned. He laughed and said "She couldn't find you and got worried, she was so tired she passed and so I thought I would bring her to see you. Now Naruto hand me the scroll." Mizuki said with his hand out. "NARUTO DON'T GIVE HIM THE SCROLL!" yelled a different name. "Mizuki get away and give Aeria back!" Iruka-sensei yelled. "Give Aeria-chan back?" Naruto said confused. I couldn't do anything but listen, my whole body was numb. My hearing even got somewhat fuzzy, I could hear yelling but it was distant then all of a sudden it came back and I had feeling in my body again. I was lifted in the air and then tossed away like a sack of trash, I tensed waiting for the impact but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw Iruka-sensei had caught me and put me back down. I looked around frantically for Naruto, "Where's Naruto, Iruka-sensei?" I asked. "I don't know, he took the scroll and ran, I've looked everywhere." he said kneeling down to my level. He put a hand on my shoulder and asked "Are you okay?" I nodded and said "Yeah, which way did Naruto go?" He seemed hesitant put eventually pointed in a direction towards the woods. I took off as fast as I could to go find him. I ran and ran and ran, I heard a commotion to me left, I stopped and head in that direction, "Do you know why you are hated Naruto? It's because...YOUR THE KYUUBI HIMSELF!" screamed Mizuki. I ran out of the clearing and saw Mizuki charging at Naruto. He threw his shuriken at him an I herd it hit flesh, Iruka-sensei had protected Naruto, "You are not the Kyuubi Naruto, you are just its jailor, don't listen to what he said, I believe in you." said Iruka falling to the side. "IRUKA-SENSEI!" I and Naruto yelled. Mizuki looked over and saw me; he smiled evilly and ran towards me with kuni in hand. 'Kage bushin no Jutsu!' yelled a name and a bunch of Naruto's attacked Mizuki; I ran over to Iruka-sensei and checked his wounds. "Iruka-sensei are you okay? Do you need me to heal you're wounds?" I asked. "No, I'm fine, thank you." he said getting and saw Naruto knock out Mizuki. Naruto fell back and sat breathing heavily, I ran over to him. "Naruto!" I said gagging him. "Are you okay?" we asked simultaneously, we both nodded and Iruka came over, "Naruto close your eyes." he said, and Naruto did so, when he opened the he saw a leaf hi-ate in his hand. We were to find out our sensei's in a few days so I took Naruto and myself to get some new clothes, he got an orange jumpsuit with blue and white on the collar and I got black ANBU pants with a purple silk shirt with gold stitching all over it. I paid and we went home, he was sitting on his bed looking glum. "What's wrong Naruto?" I asked sitting on the end of his bed. "D-do you think I'm a demon?" he asked hugging his knees. I shook my head and pulled out a scroll and kuni. "Naruto what is this?" I asked holding up and kuni "A...a kuni." he answered, I nodded and held up the scroll, "And this?" I asked again, "A scroll." he answered back. I then sealed the kuni in the scroll. "Is this a kuni now?" I asked, "No, the kuni is in the scroll." he said. "Good, now the kuni is the Kyuubi and the scroll is you." he thought for a minute. "Oh! The Kyuubi is sealed in me?" I nodded and told him how the Yondiame Hokage sealed it in him to protect everyone. "Naruto you are a hero, the villagers just can't get past their hate. Now I'm going to share a special secret with you, like how only you and I know about the Kyuubi." Naruto nodded being serious. "There are other people like you, nine to be exact, there are nine demons the Kyuubi being the strongest, there's the one tail, two tails, all the way to the nine tails, which is the Kyuubi. The two tails is called the Nibi, and...is sealed in me." I said pausing to let him understand. I saw it in his eyes when he understood. "Now what I want you to do something okay?" he nodded. "It will be scary but I will go with you okay? We are going to talk with the Kyuubi." he nodded slowly. I held out my hands and he grabbed mine, I concentrated and when we opened our eyes we were in a sewer looking atmosphere. I guided him through it explaining it was his mind and another questions. We came to a big red gate and Naruto stepped forward. "What do you want boy?" asked a dark voice. "It's not what he wants it's what he needs." I said stepping forward. His claws banged against the gate and he snarled, "Who are you?!" I saw Naruto fall back due to the killing intent in the room. "Oh come on Kyu-kun, that's no way to treat your guest." said another voice behind me. My eye twitched, "Did you really have to come with me Nibi?" I asked annoyed. She rolled her eyes and went over and sat near the cage. The Kyuubi was in shock, I started cracking up, "That is a new one." I said. I walked over to Naruto and helped him up. "Naruto this is the Nibi, Nibi this is Naruto." I said introducing them. "U-um, hello." he said bowing. Nibi started to laugh, "So he does have manners." Nibi said. I was looking at the Kyuubi who was processing this. 'Nibi can you take Naruto and talk with him, I wish to speak with Kyuubi alone.' I said to Nibi-chan. She and Naruto disappeared leaving me with Kyuubi; I walked up to the cage and waited for his response. "Since you seem to be speechless, I will talk, I can tell the teachers are messing with him because of you and Naruto isn't getting the proper training." I said waiting, "What are you suggesting?" he growled, "I can tell you care for Naruto even if you don't show it, besides you don't want your container to be weak, train him. I will train with Nibi-chan and you with Naruto all together." I responded. He look deep in thought, "Hmm, I see your point. Very well we will train." he said disappearing along with everyone. We appeared back on his bed and I took my hands out of his, "Kyuubi-san has agreed to train you along with the Nibi training me." I said smiling. He smiled and fell asleep on the spot, I got up and left him to go train. The next day was team assignments, I walked into class after being late and saw all the seats were taken...except for the seat next to the duck butt hairstyle guy. I walked over and sat down sending an apology glance at Naruto. He just looked straight forward and I could feel the killer intent conning from Sakura and Ino. I ignored everyone and pulled out a scroll, the only scroll left from my village. I started studying it intensely making notes here and there trying to figure it out, it was somewhat like the hirashin but then not like it also. the other one was a healing jutsu, I read it over and the. it clicked. I started righting furiously and closed up the scroll, 'I'll practice it later.' I thought. 'You seem to have caught the Uchia's interest kitten.' said the Nibi. I looked over and saw him looking at me, "Ah, hello." I said "What were you doing?" he asked curiously, "Me? I was looming over and old scroll trying to figure out a few ways to improve the technique of it and the outcome without using up a lot of chakra." I said. "Erm, if that makes sense." I said quickly, "No, it makes sense, it hard to do." he said leaning his chin on his palm facing me. "What kind is jutsu's are you trying to tweak?" he asked curiously. "Well one of them is a healing jutsu and it used up almost all my chakra just to heal a small kuni cut. The other is like a shunshin mixed with...dimensions maybe? I wouldn't really know, I'm still figuring it out." I said, "That sounds difficult, though I'm impressed, it seems you figured out the problem to you healing jutsu." he said. "Yup, I can't wait to try it when I get home. But ah by the way..." I started. "Hmmm?" he said turning in my direction, "Nothing..." I said pulling out a scroll and started to write, he turned back at watched as the teacher came in. Iruka was getting ready and I finished writing and closed the scroll with a poof it disappeared. The Uchia looked down and opened something then looked in my direction with shock and amusement. "Settle down class, it's time for team assignments..." He went through a bunch of teams and then said "Team seven with the jonin instructor Kakashi, Uchia Sauske, Ugashia Aeria , and Uzumaki Naruto." he said the remaining teams and the instructors all came and picked up their students, all except Kakashi. When everyone left Naruto say next to me and Sauske turned his attention to me again. "How?" he asked, I looked puzzled and then remembered, "You put too much chakra into you fire jutsu's if you spread it evenly the outcome will increase along with your chakra output. So you will save chakra but have a greater effect." I said pulling out my scroll and studied it more. I wrote more notes and glanced at the time and sighed, it had been two hours, and Naruto has been patient..."What did you do?" I asked out loud. Sauske looked at me confused and Naruto just sat their staring forward. "Come on Naruto, what did you do?" I asked, before he could answer our sensei walked through the door and was dunked in water. "That's what you did..." I said under my breath. Kakashi narrowed his eyes and said "My first impression of you is that I hate you, meet me on the roof." he said disappearing in a swirl of leaves. I sighed and said, "Sometimes patience is key you know." while walking to the door. Naruto laughed and said "That's never fun though" and disappeared in flames. I smiled and walked over to Sauske and grabbed his arm. "I guess we're doing it this way and disappeared in black flames. I arrived to see Kakashi staring down Naruto with a certain look in his eye 'Is he going to be like all the rest?' I thought. I let go of Sauske and we walked forward towards Naruto and Kakashi. We all sat down and sensei introduced himself. "My names Kakashi, my likes are many my dislikes are few and my dreams are

grand." Sigh, 'He is going to be like this...' I thought. "Your turn whiskers" he said pointing to Naruto, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like my friends, ramen and training, I dislike people who judge others and how long it takes to cook ramen, and my dream is to become hokage and protect those who are precious to me." he said sitting back down. I smiled and looked at Sauske for his introduction, "My name is Sauske Uchia, I have many dislikes, I like new jutsu's and a certain somebody" he glances at me to which I'm surprised" and my dream, no ambition is to kill a certain someone and restore my clan." he said sitting down. 'Sauske...revenge will lead you astray, you won't become strong that way...' "Now you..." Kakashi said referring to me. I stood and said "My mines Aeria Ugashia, I like decoding things and learning new jutsu along with my friends and ramen, I dislike...my dream is to become a powerful ninja and protect those close to me." and then sat down. 'My dislike...will you always haunt me?' I thought staring down. "Aeria?" I looked up "Hai?" Kakashi was looking at me, "Did you hear what I said?" he asked, I nodded and he said "Then see you tomorrow." and proofed away. We separated and I told Naruto I would meet him later I had some errands to do. I went back to the apartment and sat down at the table with some tea looking at Naruto's sleeping form. 'Kitten I know what you were thinking.' Nibi said, '...' I was silent. 'Why would you think that?! With the past you have had?!' Nibi asked again, "KITTEN!-' 'BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM END UP LIKE ME! NEITHER HIM IR SAUSKE! I see myself in both of them and I want to do everything I can to stop it.' I interrupted, 'Kitten I know how you feel but just be their friend, look at what that has done for Naruto he has become stronger and is at your level, and Sauske, if you keep at it he will change paths...' she said. I sighed deeply and said 'I'm sorry, and thank you.'. I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. "Aeria-chan you should go to bed." said a voice. I felt the world shift around me and I snapped my eyes open to see Naruto carrying me to my bed. "Thank you Naruto, hahahaha I guess my tea worked." I said pulling up the covers. "Haha it's no problem, you're as light as a feather any ways." he said leaving and closing the door. The next day we meet at training ground seven, "So did your healing jutsu work?" Sauske asked. I shook my head "I don't know I didn't get to try it yet. Hahaha that's okay though!" I said smiling. Kakashi showed up just then and explained the rules to retrieve the bell and the loser goes without lunch and this was the real gennin test and whoever didn't have a bell would also be sent back to the academy. As soon as he said go we all disappeared, I went to find Sauske and Naruto to plan. 'There are no two man squads so he must be looking for something from us...ah! Teamwork, he is looking for team work.' I though. "Damn! How can I beat Itachi if I'm this week?" I heard I voice say, I saw Sauske trapped in the ground. "Hatred won't give you power though..." I said appearing next to him and digging him out. "What would you know?" he asked bitterly. I flinched and said, "My past is gruesome, filled with torture beatings and gallons of blood. I'd rather not relive in it, but I used hatred to gain power, all it did was hurt and kill everything." I said freeing him. "But we can talk later, right now we have to focus on teamwork to get the bell." I said smiling and running in the woods to find Naruto with Sauske behind me. I found Naruto sitting behind a tree in camouflage eyes shut clearly thinking. "Tsh, dobe" Sauske muttered. I ignored him and said "You figure it out?" Naruto opened his eyes and nodded "We need to plan, I know what jutsu's you use Aeria-chan, but not Sauske-teme. We need to come up with a plan." he said. I nodded and said "Already have one." Naruto ran out at Kakashi forming hand signals, "Kage bushin no Jutsu!" he yelled a hoard of Naruto clones forming and advancing head on. Every time Kakashi was about to land a punch a Naruto clone swapped places with him. Then all the Naruto's withdrawaled and a voice shouted "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" and a huge fireball came out of nowhere aimed at Kakashi. Said figure timed it just right and jumped out of the way the fire grazing his arm. He landed and was faced to a bunch of Naruto's that were throwing punches here and there. Suddenly they erupted into black rose petals and swarmed him in a vortex. "Kaben Kieru" I whispered. I appeared in the middle of the vortex and faced up against Kakashi. He blocked one of my punches and hit my side causing me to fall back a bit, he place his hands in a seal and said "KAI!" as the genjutsu disappeared. "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" Sauske said from the air. I jumped up next to him and formed the hand signs and said "Fūton: Jūha Shō!" and slashed my arm in an arch as a blast of wind collided with the small balls of fire Sauske sent forcing them to go faster and were bigger. When it collided and them smoke cleared Kakashi say Naruto, me and Sauske stand with a bell in my and Sauske's hand. "Well Naruto it seems you fail." Kakashi said. 'He is still testing us to see if we understood...' I thought. I let go of my bell and herd it rattle on the ground as I said to Kakashi "If Naruto fails then so do I." and crossed my arms. Another clang was herd as Sauske dropped his bell and said "If Aeria fails then as do I." and crossed his arms also. "Then you guys...pass!" he said smiling with his eye like a 'U'. "Meet here tomorrow at seven." he said diapering. I smiled and said "How about we get something to eat? I'll pay." Naruto was grinning like a madman and nodded his head vigorously. I looked at Sauske and said "How about it Sauske? Would you like to go?" Sauske looked off for a bit. "Tsk, does teme really have to come?" Naruto said. I hit him on top of his head and said "Of course! Were a team now, that means we need to know and work well with each other. You never know he might end up saving your life one day." I said looking at the ground. "I see your point, I would love to go with you." he said walking up next to us. I smiled and Naruto did so as we walked off, as we got into the village Sauske seemed to walk really close to me and I could see the people snickering as well as his 'fan club'. "What is Sauske-San doing with the outsider?" "She will taint Sauske-kun with her filth." "She should learn by now." I kept walking ignoring them as we made our way to the ramen stand. "Sauske-kun!" I heard a person screech. Sigh, 'Great, it's Sakura-San...' I thought. We all were half way through our meal when she barged in and began to talk with Naruto and Sauske. "How was your team Sakura-San?" I asked. She looked me over and said "It was fine thank you-" she began, "Sakura! Stop tormenting Sauske-kun!" Ino said barging in. "Shut up ino-pig, I was telling him of the team I was on." she said. "Psh, suuuure billboard-brow." she said rolling her eyes. "You're just mad that you didn't get on Sauske-kun's team!" she yelled. "Well yeah! We belong together! Life is cruel!" ino said fake feigning. "You know that's a lie! Me and Sauske-kun are going to get married? Right Sauske-kun?" Sakura yelled at ino to which she said "Psh yeah that will happen, he would marry the outsider before even looking at you!" she yelled. Sakura stood in shock and looked at me. "Aeria-san! Gomen! I can't believe you said that ino-pig!" she said at ino. "It's true! There's no way, she would just taint him." she said sticking her nose up. I stood up and paid for my bowl of ramen and bowed at Ino and Sakura. "Gomen, I didn't mean to start anything." and straighten up to get slapped in the face hard by Ino. "Don't you dare apologize; you should just go back to the village you came from. Your only damaging Sauske-kun's chance at being stronger!" she said them stormed off. "I am so sorry Aeria-San, I don't know what's wrong with her!" she said tuning after Ino. I turned and said "I'll see you later Naruto. Gomen Sauske." and walked away. Aeria..." Naruto said. I continued walking through the street, I heard the whispers of the villagers talking about me. I held my check and walked a bit faster with tears threatening to come out. "I heard she tried to steal Sauske-San." "She should return to the filth she crawled from." "No one asked for a demon, let alone two..." I walked a bit faster until I stopped walking. I collapsed on my knees and stared at the ground with tears in my eyes and my hands in my lap. I wiped the tears from my eyes "Aeria?" a voice called. I looked up and saw Sauske standing there with a worried look in my eyes. I watched as he kneeled down in front of me and grabbed my chin and turned my head. I closed my eyes waiting for him to agree with Ino-San or even kick me out, but he placed his hand over my cheek and did a small healing jutsu, "She used chakra so it would of been bad if not healed." he explained, "Are you okay?" he asked finished heeling me. I looked at him and asked "A-am I blocking you from becoming stronger? I don't want to hinder you from avenging your clan..." I said looking down, "No, if not you have helped me gratefully, even if it was for a few days." he replied. I looked at him and tears ran down my face. He helped me up and walked me to Naruto's place. "Arigato Sauske, I really do appreciate it." I said bowing, "No problem, what are friends for, I guess you could say." he replied back looking away with his hands in his pockets. I hugged him and said, "Hate is not used to get stronger, the bonds you create and share with others are and friends can help. Revenge leads to getting lost in the dark and being alone." I explained steeping back. I could see the realization in his eyes and I said night and stepped in the house. I took my shoes off and exhaled unsteadily; I walked to my room and sat on the edge of my bed. I heard Naruto come running "Aeria-chan!" he said standing in the door way. I looked up with tears in my eyes; he walked forward and sat down in front of me. "Are you okay?" he asked examining my cheek. I cried more and he held me, "I'm alright." I said. "Then why are you crying?" he asked looking down at me in his arms. I sat back and looked at his concerned blue eyes and said "Because I have the best friends I could ask for." while smiling. Me and Naruto trained harder every day and have excellent chakra control; I have even been able to help Sauske here and there when he isn't being stubborn. We as a team have been doing many D-rank missions and I can tell Naruto is going to burst if he does one more. "Completed another mission?" the hokage said from behind his desk. "We have...ah! Help de rooting a garden, carrying some merchandise for the weapons store and it seems tora has escaped again." he said going over the mission scrolls. "Come on jiji! We should do a difficult mission!" Naruto yelled out. I clamped a hand over his mouth and said "What Naruto means Hokage-sama, is that we have all been training hard and completed a lot of missions, we all think that we are ready for one of more difficult standards." I said calming Naruto down. "Hmmm... I see your point... Kakashi?" he asked. "I believe we are ready, all of us." Kakashi-sensei said nodding. "All right team 7 your mission is to guide a client back into wave country, meet him at the North gate in two hours." the hokage said sternly. "Hai!" all four of us repeated. "Naruto come with me." I said grabbing his arm and disappearing in a swirl of black flames. We arrived in front of a clothing store and I pushed him inside, "Pick out a less suspicious outfit." I said crossing my arms. He nodded and looked around. When we paid and he wore his new outfit, he was wearing black anbu style pants with a dark red shirt and black flames at the end of the sleeves and hem on the shirt. "You should talk with sensei about training with a katana." I said walking into our house. "Yea, I will what about you?" I went into my room and pulled out a few scrolls and started to help Naruto pack the essentials, "Me? I don't know, a scythe would be cool, I could use my wind jutsu's with it too, or metallic claws or something." I said sealing our sleeping bags into the scroll. "Okay you finish up and I'll meet you at the gate, oh by the way they had this on sale, I was think you could use it for training, and when you're ready if you ad chakra it changes it to you style and grows with you, I have one two, though I haven't started to train with it yet..." I said handing him our katanas to seal into the scroll, "We can train during the mission." he said sealing them away. "I also think they can changes shape into other weapons too, we will have to ask sensei though." I said, "Mmm." Naruto said while nodding his head. "I'll meet you at the gate; I have to ask Sauske something." I said dissolving into black flames. I arrived at the Uchia compound and walked in, Sauske stays at the house in the back on the left, so I've herd. I walked through the abandoned houses and saw they looked brand new. "It's like they are just asleep and not gone..." u said out loud. I ran ahead to the house and knocked on the door a few times and waited patiently for him to answer. Though, no one did answer, so I reached up and knocked a couple more times. Still no answer, suddenly I felt a presence behind me and I whipped out a kuni and dug it deep into the side of the intruder who happened to be none other than Sauske Uchia. "Oh my god! Sauske!" I said grabbing him and laying him down on the ground. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you!" I said looking over his wound. "Nah, it's okay, I'm sorry I startled you. I'll be fine really." he said reassuring me with a clear fake smile and tried to get up. I pushed him back down and lifted his shirt halfway and looked over the wound. "It's a deep cut but not too bad, should heal within a day or two, no stitches needed." I said. "See? All good." he said trying to sit up. I pushed him back again and placed one hand just above the cut and the other over in an 'x' pattern. "It would be okay if we weren't going on a mission and half an hour, so be still so I can heal you." I started pumping chakra into my hands and closed my eyes. I could see Sauske's body but like and X-ray and moved my hands around until I came right over the area that needed to be healed. I then concentrated more chakra and a film of black looking chakra encased my hands and over Sauske's cut. I saw they flesh begin to regenerate so to speak and heal up. As soon as it was closed and good I cut all chakra to my hands and sighed. "There...all...better." I said in between pants. He sat up and tugged his shirt back down and looked at me. "How much chakra did you waste?" he asked. "It...doesn't matter." I said regaining breath. Sauske reached out and grabbed my hand, "It does too matter, you said that using that jutsu it almost took all of your chakra to heal a paper cut. That was four times bigger, so yes it does matter." he said looking me over. "I feel fine, my chakra is all good I told you I fixed it, I was just shook up because I stabbed a friend is all..." I said taking my hand back. "But thank you for your concern." I said helping him up. "We better get going or were gonna be late for our mission" I said grabbing him and disappearing in black flames. We appeared the same way and met our client Tazuna and got going in a rectangle formation with Naruto and Kakashi in front and me and Sauske in back. We were walking for a bit when Kakashi-sensei stops us to rest, I sat down next to Naruto and was waiting for Sauske and Kakashi-sensei to come back with wood since we were stopping for the night. I and Naruto got in the lotus position and meditated, we were then pulled into my mind. Naruto looked around confused, "I know we're in your mind Aeria-chan but where are Kyuubi and Nibi-sensei?" Naruto asked. He had put up a mask in the real world so the villagers wouldn't attack him as much. On the outside was a loud moth orange wearing idiot but on the inside e was a calm cool collected strategist better then Shikamaru and deadly. We did show slight power sometimes but not much, "Naruto, I'm gonna do a jutsu that will link our minds so we can communicate, like how our sensei's talk to us okay?" His eyes that held wisdom were calculating it over, "Olay Aeria-chan." I did a few hand signs so fast it wasn't visible to the human eye. "KAI!" I said and the think was established, "We will try it out later, but I think as soon as this mission is over we need to tell Sauske about 'them'" I said seriously. Naruto seemed hesitant; I placed a hand on his shoulder and said "The sooner he knows the sooner we can guide him into the light." He looked down for a minute then back at me with determination in his eyes. "I agree." He said as we left my minds cape. I heard someone coming and smelled the air, it was Kakashi-sensei. "Aeria, Sauske needs help getting wood, could you help him please?" I nodded and got up following the scent on Kakashi-sensei and Sauske. I found him bent down picking up sticks trying to balance them. "Use chakra." I said walking next to him. He was startled and the sticks flew in the air and crashed down into me, I quickly used my reflexes and caught them all and stacked them in my arms. "See? Chakra." I said giggling. 'Aeria-chan?' someone said. 'Nibi-chan?' I thought, I heard a laugh and a voice said 'Silly it's Naruto!' I smiled he may have a mask on but deep inside he was still silly and funny. "Aeria-ch-san?" Sauske asked. "Maa Maa, I was just thinking of something. Gomen." I said walking back with him. The next day we were walking when I saw a puddle on the ground. 'Strange, genjutsu?' I asked Naruto. 'Yeah, multiple attackers, chunnin strength b-class demon brothers from Kirigakure.' I mentally sighed. 'Tazuna-San lied to us.' All of a sudden chains wrapped around Kakashi-sensei and he was pulled apart, literally. I could see Sauske stiffen but then relax, "One down." one of the brothers said, "Three to go." said the other advancing at Sauske with their chains. I took out a kuni and threw it with deadly accuracy and pinned the chain to a tree. "Sauske! Combo B!" I said going through hand signs, Sauske nodded and did the same "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" He said shooting out a medium-ish fire ball "Fūton: Daitoppa!" I said shooting the wall of air at Sauske's fire ball making it huge and sailing towards the brothers. They dodged barely with burns and I shushined behind one chopping it in the back of the neck, I felt the other behind me and shushined by Naruto. I looked at him and nodded "Fūton: Daitoppa!" we both said at the same time fusing ours together sending it at the remaining. "Sauske! Shuriken and kuni now!" Naruto called out to which Sauske threw them at the wind wall for them to be re-aimed and sent at the remaining brother with the weapons puncturing and pinning him to a tree. Kakashi-sensei dropped down and interrogated them and Tazuna. We continued as plan with gratitude from Tazuna to his house. We could see the almost finished bridge in the distance when Sauske threw a kuni into a bush and nearly hit a snow rabbit. He picked it up and realization came across my and Naruto's faces. "Duck!" Kakashi-sensei called while pulling Tazuna down and Sauske pulled me down and Naruto ducked too. A huge sword came over our heads and went 'thunk!' into the tree with a tall eyebrow less man without a shirt was crouched on the handle of the sword, studying us. The tension building as the man let out killer intent that seems to silently suffocate us. Kakashi-sensei broke the silence and said "Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the mist. What a pleasure." while lifting up his hi-ate revealing a Sharingan. Zabuza chuckled and said "Kakashi no Sharingan, a surprise I have here." I could see Sauske deeply confused as to why Kakashi-sensei had the Sharingan. "Sauske. Naruto. Formation C. We must protect Tazuna." I said getting into my fighting stance. They both nodded and we formed a triangle around Tazuna covering him and each other's backs. A blast of killing intent came rolling off in waves from Zabuza directed towards us. He did a few hand signs and a dense mist rolled in, you could barely see your hands, thankfully me and Naruto's enhanced senses could not only smell but trace where Zabuza was. "Eight points to kill a target with." A voice said from all over, "Where to hit first?" he said. 'This killing intent! It's just like...'I thought. "Aeria-chan!" a voice called from behind me. I quickly turned and blocked a sword strike with a kuni. 'KITTEN! Get your head with it! Now is not a time to deal with the past.' Nibi said. 'Gomen, Nibi-chan.' The Zabuza in front of me dispersed and fell into water. 'Damn' I thought. I heard Zabuza call out a technique and turned to see Kakashi-sensei stuck in a done of water with Zabuza's arm half way in it. "Kakashi-sensei!" We called. "Go! I'll be fine just hurry! Get Tazuna to safety!" he said. "No can do sensei." Naruto called. "Those who break the law are trash-" he started "But those who abandon friends are worse than trash." I finished advancing with Naruto, we zigg zagged and called out our attacks. "Fūton: Jūha Shō!" we called sending multiple air slashes at Zabuza forcing him to dodge losing concentration freeing Kakashi-sensei from the water prison. "End of the line Zabuza!" Kakashi said sending a kuni at him, but before he could Zabuza went limp and fell to the ground. "Thank you for assisting in the capture of him." said a hunter nin coming out of hiding and taking the body and disappearing. Everybody exhaled and Kakashi-sensei turned to Tazuna "Let's get to your hou-" "Sauske!" I yelled rushing forward and catching him before he could hit the ground. I looked him over and say a cut on his shoulder with black veins around it. Poison. "Is he okay?" Kakashi-sensei asked. "He will be fine for now; he was poisoned from the brothers' chain. I can treat him fully, but we need to get to Tazuna's." I said checking him over. Naruto came over and picked up Sauske and started to carry him on his back. "Then let's go." Naruto said following Tazuna with me right behind him. We got to his house and met his daughter and grandson, but I rushed passed them and followed Tazuna where Naruto put Sauske on the mat and left taking Tazuna with him explaining I needed complete concentration. I hovered my hands in an 'x' shape over Sauske's right shoulder and the black shadowy chakra encased my hands. I closed my eyes and focused on finding the poison; I found it and cursed my luck. I focused on it to isolate it, 'Naruto, I have to transfer the poison. It's just as I thought. Don't interfere no matter what.' I thought in my head. 'A-alright. I won't interfere.' he said back hesitant. I isolated the poison and concentrated on absorbing it into my body. A filmy lime green substance came out of Sauske's shoulder and entered my body through my hands. His wound started slowly closing up and fused together regenerating the tissue. I stopped the chakra flow and retracted my hands. I pulled Sauske's shirt of and bandaged his shoulder and folded and placed it next to him. When he woke up his shoulder would be sore but all fine. I sighed and placed my head near his chest to check his breathing, normal, good. I sat back and felt a tear run down my face, I quickly wiped it and heard a rustling sound. I figured Sauske would want some decency so I got up and started to leave his room. "Aeria?" He asked. I froze and turned around. "Sauske?! You shouldn't be awake yet." I said walking and sat down beside him. "How do you feel?" I asked. "I'm all good, I feel a lot better. A little cut like that won't keep an Uchia like me down." he joked. I looked at him carefully; "Are you su-" I started but fell sideways next to him on my side panting. "Aeria?!...You used 'that' medical jutsu didn't you?" I was panting with a sheen on sweat on my forehead matting my bangs to my forehead "Had to...poison...had to...be...absorbed...would have...died." I said out of breath and dizzy. "What do you mean absorbed?!" he whisper yelled. "Only...way...to fix...it...I had to...absorb it." I said concentrating. I sat up to the best if my ability but still the room was dizzy. "Are you nuts?!...Aeria?" he asked concerned. "Just...need...sle-" I fell forward onto Sauske who was sitting up. He sighed and laid me down on the mat and pulled the covers up. I heard him get up and clothes ruffle saying he put his shirt back on and the door opened. "Sauske?" a voice asked. "It's okay Naruto, she used a lot of her chakra to heal me, and she is just sleeping." he answered. "What about you?" he asked walking in and sitting by me. "I'm fine Aeria said the poison is gone, just some food and rest and I'll be fine." he said. I blacked out about there, when I woke up it was day time. I got up out of the mat and saw breakfast and a note sitting beside me. "Aeria, we are out back training, Naruto brought up your breakfast, come out and find us when you're ready. -Sauske" I read aloud. 'Hm.' I thought getting up and stretching then put on my dark purple shirt and anbu pants and quickly ate the food and said thanks to Tazuna's family put on my sandals and ran out the door towards the training ground. 'WOAH!' I jumped at Naruto using the mental link and tripped gracefully face faulting on the ground. I sat up on my knees and rubbed my face. 'Itaaaaa, Narutoooo that hurt.' I said. 'Ah! Aeria-chan gomenesai!' he said. I laughed 'It's okay Naruto, don't forget the training we have to do for sensei. All of them.' I said walking into the plain to see Naruto sticking his tongue out at Sauske while standing upside down. An evil smile appeared on my face, 'AHHHHHHHHHH!' I mentally screamed. I saw Naruto jump and lose concentration but catch himself before falling hard to the ground. "Hahahahahahaha!" I burst out laughing. "Not funny Aeria!" A voice said from behind me, 'Damn I was too distracted by Naruto to realize Kakashi-sensei come up behind me.' "Welcome back!" he said, "Naruto explain for me, I have to go help Tazuna with the bridge. I trust you guys will train and behave yourselves?" Kakashi-sensei said staring use down before disappearing in a 'poof' of smoke.


End file.
